1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation method and apparatus of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a vehicle navigation apparatus generates road guide information based on a global positioning system (GPS) signal and map information and provides the generated road guide information to a user.